


Robust Flavor

by HappinessIsBlau



Series: Fallout 4 Daily Writing Prompt Fills [34]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappinessIsBlau/pseuds/HappinessIsBlau
Summary: Shaun, thankfully, was all too willing to try the new and exciting foods that the wasteland had to offer.





	Robust Flavor

The end of the world brought on some unique challenges for Sophia D.M. Barker-DeReus, Esquire, and her family. Traveling now required hiking and armed guards when Shaun was involved, and vacations were nonexistent. Schooling went well thanks to Curie’s efforts and involved a lot of hands on scientific knowledge which was good, Sophia figured, in a world like this.

Most of all, though, the apocalypse brought on a severe change in diet which was a bit of a shock for both of them. 

Beef was changed, chickens were extinct as far as she knew, and when she asked pre-war ghouls about fish they only smiled at her patronizingly. 

Codsworth, bless him, did his best to cook things that he was completely unfamiliar with and with limited ingredients. Some were successes -- Brahmin roast with carrots and mutfruit jam and tato cakes, for example, and then there were complete and total failures -- deep fried radroach was no wasteland delicacy, no matter what Porter Gage said. 

Shaun, thankfully, was all too willing to try the new and exciting foods that the wasteland had to offer, which Codsworth and Sophia were both ecstatic about. Sophia credited this, mostly, to the fact that Nate was his father. That man would have taken the whole wastelander diet in stride.

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, this fic specifically constipated my fic-writing abilities. It was supposed to feature Codsworth, but Shaun just wouldn't stay out of it (and I'm certainly not complaining)! 
> 
> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
